Go Home
by saski chan
Summary: Aku sama sekali tak menyesali keputusan yang kuambil saat itu untuk menerima misi rahasia jangka panjang yang ditugaskan oleh Rokudaime Hokage, karena hal itulah yang mengantarkanku pada hari ini, dengan dia yang masih berada disampingku /Sekuel – Last Date?/


**Go Home**

 **Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sequel Of Last Date?**

* * *

Aku melompat dari satu dahan kedahan yang lain dengan cepat, begitupun dengannya. Tujuan kami hanya satu saat ini, gerbang itu. Gerbang Konoha. Sebentar lagi kami akan sampai, kami akan pulang ketanah kelahiran kami setelah tiga tahun menjalankan misi rahasia jangka panjang yang ditugaskan oleh Rokudaime Hokage.

Kami sudah menempuh perjalanan yang sangat panjang dan lama, sudah menapaki hampir seluruh negara. Sudah melalui perjalanan baik di darat, air hingga udara. Dan kini semuanya sudah selesai, aku dan dia bisa pulang dengan selamat. Tanpa kurang apapun. Sungguh dia adalah sosok luar biasa, dia memberiku semangat saat aku mulai putus asa, menopang tubuhku saat jatuh kehabisan tenaga, menyembuhkanku dengan segala cara, membantu memecahkan segala hal rumit, menyelamatkanku saat aku hampir terbunuh, walau diakhiri dengan tangisan karena khawatir aku tak selamat. Semua itu sudah berhasil kulalui bersamanya, Sakura Haruno.

Ingatanku kembali berputar ke saat-saat pertama diberikan misi.

.

.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Naruto-kun? Bicaralah" Suara Hinata menyadarkanku._

 _Aku mengerjapkan mataku, mengalihkan fokus ku dari mangkuk kosong didepanku ke perempuan yang sedang duduk berhadapan denganku, Hinata. Tadinya aku berniat menunggu kepulangannya digerbang, namun ternyata ia sudah lebih dulu sampai dan tanpa sengaja kami bertemu dijalan saat ia dan timnya akan melapor ke Hokage. Kiba dan Shino menyatakan mereka akan memberi laporan dan mempersilahkan Hinata untuk bicara denganku._

 _Kini aku dan Hinata sedang berada di restoran yang berjual bermacam jenis bubur, ini adalah tempat favoritnya._

 _"Hinata, aku mendapatkan misi rahasia jangka panjang" Aku berucap setelah mengumpulkan keyakinan dalam hatiku._

 _"Benarkah? Berapa lama, Naruto-kun?"_

 _"Tidak ada yang bisa memastikan, mungkin akan memakan waktu bertahun-tahun"_

 _Ia menutup mulutnya, tampak terkejut. Aku menguatkan hati untuk kembali meneruskan._

 _"Dan partner ku selama menjalani misi rahasia jangka panjang ini adalah Sakura"_

 _Dengan perlahan tangan yang tadi menutupi mulutnya jatuh kemeja, menampakkan seluruh rautnya yang tampak meredup._

 _"Hinata, kau tak apa?" Hatiku mencelos melihat ekspresinya._

 _"Itu pastilah misi yang sangat penting ya? Sampai Hokage-sama meminta dua muridnya untuk melaksanakan misi itu" Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan._

 _"Iya, ini menyangkut kesalamatan semua orang" Aku menghela nafas._

 _"Naruto-kun, aku tak mungkin memintamu untuk menolak misi itu, sementara itu adalah misi yang sangat penting. Dan akupun tak mungkin untuk memintamu agar tak pergi bersama Sakura. Aku memang tak punya pilihan" Ia menunduk dalam._

 _"Maafkan aku,Hinata. Aku memang memilih menerima misi ini" Aku mengungkapkan dengan hati-hati, takut menyakiti perasaannya._

 _"Sepertinya kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama" Ucapnya pelan, iris mutiara itu kini menatapku sendu._

 _"Kenapa bicara seperti itu, Hinata?" Apa yang dia maksud?_

 _"Aku semakin menyadarinya, Naruto-kun. Kau dan Sakura itu saling mencintai" Dia berucap lirih._

 _"A-apa maksudmu, Hinata?" Jantungku berdegup mendengar nama Sakura disebut, apalagi ada kata-kata 'cinta' disekitar namanya dan namaku._

 _"Selama ini kau mencoba menjauhinya, namun setiap denganku kau selalu membahas tentang Sakura" Ia tersenyum pahit._

 _Benarkah?_

 _"K-kapan aku membahasnya?" Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat setiap momenku dengan Hinata._

 _"Saat kita makan ramen, kau bilang, Sakura menyukai vegetarian ramen. Saat kita ke toko buku, kau bilang Sakura menyukai segala jenis buku kesehatan. Saat kita ke festival, kau bilang tahun-tahun sebelumnya kau pasti pergi dengan Sakura. Saat kita dibukit patung hokage, kau bilang Sakura sering mengajarkanmu tentang rasi bintang saat kalian duduk bersama disana. Dan yang paling kuingat saat kau melihat pohon sakura bermekaran, kau berucap pelan, bagaimana mungkin melupakan sesuatu yang teramat indah. Tentu saja yang kau maksud, bukan pohon sakura itukan? Tak sadarkah kau, Naruto-kun? Hanya ada Sakura bahkan disaat kau bersamaku"_

 _DEG. Kini aku ingat, betapa banyak kata 'Sakura' terucap saat aku bersama Hinata. Saat aku kira aku mampu tak melihatnya, justru aku tampak begitu frustasi karena selalu membahasnya dan Hinata lah yang harus mendengarkan itu semua. Kenapa aku bodoh sekali!_

 _"Hinata, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku pasti melakukannya tanpa kusadari" Aku menatapnya dengan raut bersalah._

 _"Iya benar, tanpa kau sadari kau tak pernah bisa tanpa dirinya" Sejenak ia mengalihkan wajahnya dariku "Dan lucunya lagi, Sakura jadi sering menemuiku selama beberapa bulan ini. Hanya untuk menanyakanmu, Naruto-kun"_

 _Apa aku tidak salah dengar?_

 _"Sakura menemuimu untuk menanyakanku?" Aku mengulang kalimatnya, untuk memastikan apa yang kudengar._

 _"Iya, kutahu dia melakukan itu hanya untuk membuatnya tenang saat tahu kau baik-baik saja. Kalian membuatku menyadari betapa aku jauh dari kalian. Betapa hubungan kalian tidak tekejar, untukku" Hinata menutup matanya, dan setetes air mata jatuh mengalir di pipinya._

 _"Aku minta maaf, Hinata. Selama ini aku tak pernah sama sekali bermaksud seperti itu. Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa lepas dari Sakura-chan" Aku menundukkan kepalaku, pasrah jika ia akan membenciku setelah mendengar apa yang kuucapkan._

 _"Aku sudah melalui banyak malam dengan air mata seperti ini, dan kini aku sudah teramat lelah. Aku melepaskanmu, Naruto-kun"_

 _Aku kembali menatapnya, kini ia menghapus segala jejak air mata dipipinya dengan kedua tangannya._

 _"Hinata..." Aku berucap pelan. Aku merasa sangat tidak enak dengannya._

 _"Aku tak mungkin memaksamu, Naruto-kun. Akupun tak ingin kau berpura-pura dan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri" Ia mengucapkannya dengan tenang. Membuatku kagum, akan ketegaran hatinya. "Aku tak ingin menikah dengan orang yang tak mencintaiku" Ia menyambung kalimatnya dengan tegas dan diakhiri dengan sebuah senyum._

 _"Aku sungguh minta maaf padamu, Hinata. Aku tak akan lagi membohongi apapun, aku memang masih dan selalu mencintai Sakura-chan" Ucapku yakin. "Terimakasih untuk semua perasaanmu selama ini"_

 _"Aku menerima maafmu. Terimakasih telah memberiku kesempatan untuk bersamamu"_

 _Dan itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang kudengar darinya, setelah itu ia pergi. Benar-benar pergi, mundur dari kehidupanku._

 _._

 _._

Aku sama sekali tak menyesal apa yang terjadi hari itu, juga tak menyesali keputusan yang kuambil saat itu karena hal itulah yang mengantarkanku pada hari ini, dengan dia yang masih berada disampingku.

Ternyata perjalanan tiga tahun bersama Sakura, memang merubah segalanya. Aku menyadari aku memang tak pernah berhenti mecintainya, dan ia mulai mengakui perasaannya padaku saat memasuki tahun kedua perjalanan. Sejak saat itu mulai menerimaku sebagai kekasih. Ini adalah perjalanan misi yang luar biasa, bagiku.

Aku berhenti saat menyadari dia tak lagi melompat bersamaku. Segera ku jejakkan kakiku ke tanah, mencoba mencari sosok bersurai merah muda itu.

Aku melihatnya yang tampak tertunduk dibalik sebuah pohon.

"Sakura-chan? Kau kenapa?" Aku menepuk pundaknya.

Ia berbalik pelan menghadapku, setelah mengusap mulutnya. Ternyata ia baru saja muntah.

"Sakura-chan, kau sakit?" Aku bertanya panik, setelah memperhatikan wajahnya yang memucat.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Naruto" Ia memaksakan sebuah senyum.

"Apanya yang tidak apa, wajahmu terlihat pucat"

"Sudahlah, aku tak apa. Aku ini ninja medis aku lebih tahu kondisiku. Ayo jalan lagi" Ia berkeras kepala. Baru saja ia akan meluncur kepohon, aku menahan tangannya.

"Kita bisa mulai berjalan dari sini, sudah tak jauh lagikan?" Aku menatap emeraldnya.

"Hm, baiklah" Ia tampak menurut dan kamipun mulai berjalan.

Beberapa saat kami hanya diam, sesekali aku meliriknya. Memastikan kalau ia baik-baik saja.

"Tak usah mencemaskanku, baka. Lebih baik kau mencemaskan bagaimana memberitahu mereka" Ia menoleh padaku, wajahnya tampak kalut.

"Tenang saja, kau bersamaku. Semua akan baik-baik saja" Aku tersenyum hangat, dan meraih tangan kecilnya dan mulai mengenggamnya.

Ia tersenyum manis mendengarku dan balas mengenggam tanganku.

"KONOHA, KAMI PULANG" Aku berteriak keras kegirangan.

"Baka!" Dan sedetik kemudian kurasakan pukulan dipundakku.

"Ittai, Sakura-chan"

.

.

Aku berdiri menghadap Kakashi-sensei, dengan Sakura disampingku.

"...Dengan begitu, bisa dipastikan pasukan zetsu putih sudah berhasil kami lenyapkan. Ancaman serupa Kaguya sudah tidak ada lagi" Aku mengakhiri kalimat penjelasan tentang misiku pada Kakashi-sensei dan menyerahkan beberapa gulungan berisi laporan perjalanan misi kami selama ini.

Ia tampak terkesima untuk sesaat.

"Ternyata aku memang tidak salah pilih memutuskan kalian untuk melakukan misi ini. Kalian hebat sekali, terimakasih karena sudah sangat membantu" Ia tampak puas.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan dipintu, pandanganku beralih pada seorang perempuan paruh baya dengan segel Byakagou didahi persis seperti milik Sakura yang baru saja msuk.

"Nona Tsunade? Senang melihatmu lagi" Sakura berlari kecil menujunya dan segera memeluk gurunya tersebut.

"Jangan berlebihan Sakura. Hah, Tapi kenapa kalian pergi lama sekali" Tsunade tampak balas memeluk Sakura.

"Tsunade Baa-chan, sudah lama tak berjumpa" Aku menegurnya dan mengeluarkan cengiran khasku.

"Bocah ini. Senang melihat kalian pulang hidup-hidup" Ia berkata sinis, tapi kutahu itu adalah bentuk perhatiannya.

"Terimakasih banyak Nona, karena sudah mau kembali ke rumah sakit menggantikanku" Sakura membungkuk hormat, berterimakasih pada gurunya.

"Tak masalah, itu adalah hal kecil ba.." Kalimatnya tiba-tiba terputus. Ia tampak melihat Sakura dengan tatapan terkejut? Entahlah, aku tak bisa memastikan. Kerutan memenuhi dahinya, rautnya yang semula cerah berubah marah. Dia kenapa? Kini tatapannya beralih kepadaku. Menatapku dengan sangat tajam. Ada apa dengan Tsunade? Dan belum sempat aku bertanya, dengan secepat kilat ia sudah berada didepanku dengan kedua tangannya mencengkeram kuat kerah jaketku. Terdengar suara jerit kaget Sakura, dan Kakashi yang tampak panik berdiri dari kursinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura, bocah tengik?!" Dia tampak marah.

"A-apa maksudmu Baa-chan?" Aku tak pernah melihatnya semarah ini, dan jujur saja aku merasa takut. Kenapa dengan Sakura? Aku melakukan apa?

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, jawab atau kupatahkan semua tulangmu!" Ia menggeram.

"T-tapi Sakura-chan kenapa? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti" Aku berucap panik.

"Kau tahu, Sakura HAMIL" Ia berkata nyaring didepan mukaku.

"APA?" Aku kaget luar biasa mendengarnya.

Sakura hamil? Maksudnya, Sakura-chan ku ini hamil? Benarkah itu?

"Nona Tsunade!" Sakura berteriak dengan segera ditariknya tangan Tsunade dariku.

Tsunade tampak meronta namun Sakura memeluk pinggangnya kuat agar ia tak bisa menggapaiku.

"Sakura-chan? Kau hamil?" Aku bertanya pelan, seakan aku baru bisa mencerna kata-kata itu. Apakah itu yang membuat Tsunade marah? Apa dia berfikir..

"Naruto, aku berencana memberitahumu saat kita sudah dirumah" Sakura berkata dengan wajah sedikit meringis, masih dengan memegang Tsunade.

Jadi.. dia memang sudah tahu kalau ia sedang hamil, dan sengaja tidak memberitahuku? Itukah penyebabnya ia tampak kurang sehat akhir-akhir ini.

"Sakura! Kau melakukannya dengan sadar?" Kini Tsunade menoleh geram ke Sakura.

"Tsunade-Baa chan, Kakashi –sensei, aku dan Sakura sudah menikah. Jadi tenanglah" Aku buru-buru berkata sebelum terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura. "Dan bisa bayangkan itu? kini Sakura hamil, YEAY!" Aku meninju udara. Kami-sama aku bahagia sekali.

Tsunade dan Kakashi terdiam dengan mulut menganga lebar.

"B-benarkah itu, Sakura? Kau sudah menikah dengan Naruto?" Pandangan Tsunade beralih pada Sakura yang kini sudah menegakkan diri menghadapnya.

"Er, iya Nona Tsunade. Aku menikah dengannya sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu" Sakura menjawab dengan malu-malu, rona tipis muncul diwajah cantiknya.

Ya. Itu benar. Aku dan Sakura sudah menikah. Aku memutuskan untuk melamarnya sebelum pulang ke Konoha. Dan tak kusangka, ia menangis mendengarnya. Mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali dengan air mata tak henti mengaliri pipi, lalu berakhir dengan ia memelukku erat dan berbisik 'Ya, aku bersedia menjadi seorang Uzumaki'.

"Ya Tuhan, Sakura.." Tsunade dengan segera memeluk erat muridnya itu. Tampak air mata keluar dari sudut matanya. "Aku turut bahagia untukmu Sakura"

"Tapi Tsunade-Baa chan, bagaimana bisa kau tahu kalau Sakura-chan ku ini hamil?" Aku melempar tanya pada Tsunade setelah ia melepas pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Tentu saja, itu hal yang mudah bagi Nona Tsunade, Naruto" Sakura berkata padaku.

"Ya, saat pertama tadi Sakura memelukku dan bersentuhan denganku aku bisa merasakan ada aliran chakra yang sedang berpusat didalam tubuhnya. Tepatnya, diperutnya. Untuk beberapa saat aku mengamatinya dan langsung tahu bahwa chakra itu sama seperti milikmu" Ia mendelik padaku.

"Wah, hebat sekali Baa-chan" Aku menatapnya kagum, sebentar saja dia bisa langsung tahu ada sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Ehem. Naruto, bisa jelaskan?" Suara Kakashi membuatku kembali beralih kepada Kakashi-sensei. Hampir saja aku lupa akan keberadaannya.

"Ha, iya Kakashi-sensei. Disaat seluruh misiku dan Sakura selesai kami memutuskan untuk menikah disebuah kuil sebelum perjalanan pulang menuju Konoha. Setelah itu kami langsung mencari penginapan dan menyewa satu kamar. Langsung saja aku-"

"BAKA! B-Bukan jelaskan yang itu" Dan yang kutahu sedetik kemudian aku sudah terpelanting ketembok dibelakangku dengan rasa sakit luar biasa diperut, sepertinya dia baru saja meninjuku, lagi. Hah Istriku ini!

Dia menatapku garang, dengan mata mendelik tajam. Aku tahu Kakashi-sensei kini sedang menatapnya takut dibalik maskernya. Tsunade hanya mendecih melihatku, dan berkomentar sama seperti Sakura 'baka'.

"Maafkan Naruto Hokage-sama. Kami sama sekali tidak mencampurkan masalah misi dengan urusan pribadi, sungguh" Sakura berucap.

Aku mencoba bangkit dengan rasa sakit luar biasa diperut dan punggungku yang menghantam dinding.

"Hah, kini aku merasa benar-benar menjadi seorang nenek" Tsunade menghela nafas.

"Ya bagaimanapun, aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Selamat untuk kalian" Aku yakin Kakashi kini sedang tersenyum dibalik maskernya, karena kini matanya tampak melengkung bahagia.

"Terimakasih Kakashi-sensei" Aku tersenyum lebar padanya, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang belum juga hilang.

Aku kembali menatap Sakura, iapun tersenyum padaku. Kualihkan pandanganku kearah perutnya yang masih rata, dan rasa bahagia itu bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Rasanya aku tak sabar mengumumkan kepada seisi Konoha, bahwa kini Sakura Uzumaki tengah mengandung anakku. I'M DADDY WANNA BE!

* * *

 **The End**

 **Review Please**

 **Thank You**

* * *

 _Tiba-tiba saja author ingin bikin sekuel ini, untuk menyamakan pemikiran atas ending nya Last Date. Maaf untuk segala hal yang tidak berkenan. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya – Saski Chan_


End file.
